Firebase: Omega
by OldMachines
Summary: A Turian by the name of Dexus is promoted from his Blackwatch team to a Spectre and leads a operation to take Omega back from Cerberus. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

**What is up everybody welcome to my first story on ! I am glad to finally start posting my material on a website to see what you think!**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do NOT own Mass Effect 3 or any characters of the Trilogy. My OC Dexus and Characters Sergeant and Vevian are my creations.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cipritine, Palaven_

"Dexus! Enemies to the left!" Sarge yelled.

"Got them on scope!" A squeeze of the trigger and a Cannibal's head was no more. "I'm out on Thermal Clips!" I yelled.

"Here!" Vevian tossed me one which I then jammed into my Krysae Sniper Rifle. After firing at the remaining Reaper forces, we had a moment to catch our breath.

"Damn, this is the worst possible thing to happen right now, Palaven, attacked by Reapers?!" Vevian said angrily. "We had barely time to prepare."

"Well what do you expect? For the Reapers to stop if we call time out?" Sarge said. "At least we had a small amount of time, Earth had none! The soldiers on Earth are probably going through Hell right now."

Sergent was right Earth was going through Hell right this second. Their forces were getting decimated, every day thousands dead. And if we don't hold the line here. We will lose Palaven. Vevian's Omni-Tool flashed to life as we received a message from Command, saying Primarch Fedorian was KIA on Palaven.

"Oh Shit," Vevian said.

"What?" I asked

"Primarch is KIA"

"Well that's just great, what now?"

"Command is looking for a new Primarch on Menae? Commander Shepard is looking into it."

"First Human Spectre? Council's getting desperate." Sergeant said.

"Looks like command is ordering our sector to evacuate this area, Reapers have full control."

"Well you heard them grab what you got and let's go!" Sarge ordered. With that I picked up my Sniper Rifle and stood up.

"LZ's just a click from our position." Vevian said

"Let's get to it."

* * *

We walked to our LZ which was an area of buildings collapsed on each other. We were supposed to meet in front of them where shuttles would be waiting to take us to the Command ship.

"LZ is not to far from here le…" Immediately as Vevian started talking a shot rang past my head and hit Vevian in the stomach. He stayed up for a second, disoriented, and fell to the ground clutching his abdomen.

"Shit! Sniper get to cover!" Sarge yelled. I dragged Vevian to a nearby car and took cover next to him.

"Up high, destroyed building," Vevian wheezed out. I could tell that shot may have grazed a lung just enough to puncture it. He was bleeding bad.

"SARGE!" I yelled "He is bleeding out! I'm administering Medi-Gel!" I waved my Omni-Tool. The wound seemed to go through his abdomen and stop before going through Vevian's armor. There was a large dent on the back side of his armor showing where the bullet was going to exit. "Sit still!" I said. Right after I said that he passed out, probably because of blood loss. A sniper shot rang out and hit the vehicle. "Vevian! Stay with me buddy!" I heard a high pitched noise and saw a red light just barely through Vevian's wound. "Oh, Shi-" was all I managed to get out before I jumped out from behind the vehicle and Vevian's abdomen exploded. I got to an alley just across the way.

"What the hell happened?!" Sarge yelled

"Sarge! Vevian is KIA, the sniper must've hit him with some sort of time bomb!" I yelled back.

"I want that sniper dead!" He yelled. I examined the surroundings and saw a figure in the area Vevian talked about, then another shot grazed the corner of the alley I was on. I took a deep breath and came out of cover honed in on the enemy and fired. A shot hit the enemy in the head and was thrown backwards. He didn't get up into that window again. I ran to Vevian and the Sarge followed with his gun pointed down the street.

"He's dead, Dexus, we need to go." Sarge said. I looked at him then Vevian's corpse and nodded. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry friend."

* * *

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Sarge yelled as I sprinted to the extraction zone. Shots rang from everywhere and Turian soldiers shot back. Cries of soldiers getting shot, and Reapers communicating amongst themselves also distorted the fray that lie in front of me and as I passed by. I saw the LZ and the shuttle team defending it. My sniper rifle ran out of Thermal Clips so I dropped it and pulled out my M-3 Predator and firing it blindly behind me. I had finally mad it to the extraction zone and jumped onto the shuttle but one thing was missing. I looked around and saw no sign of Sergeant Then I saw him on the ground, crawling toward the shuttle.

"SARGE!" I yelled. "HOLD THE SHUTTLE!" I said jumping out of it. I started sprinting towards Sarge and towards a flurry of bullets, all whizzing past my head. I vaulted over a car and got to Sergeant.

"You got some gut to come get me!" he said as I picked him up into a firemen's carry. I started jogging back when a searing pain hit my right thigh. I collapsed on my right knee but got up again and started jogging towards the shuttle. The Turian's covered me as I made it to the shuttle and loaded Sergeant onto it. The men all stared at me after I jumped on. The shuttle door closed and medics took a look at Sergeants leg and mine. I finally found some time to rest on my way to the ship.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. Thanks for stopping by!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**What's up everyone and welcome to the story! Just a quick reminder I forgot to mention I am open to whatever mistake you may encounter. Please comment and I will sort them out eventually. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ME3 or any of the ME titles. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The shuttle finally landed in the Command ship and the doors slid open. Turian soldiers were scrambling into other shuttles and prepping to land on Menae or Palaven. The medic helped me out of the shuttle as I stepped out. A burning sensation ran across my leg and I grimaced in pain. I couldn't complain though, Sarge was probably worse then I was. The medic was holding onto his legs and another soldier carried him by out by his shoulders. Sarge looked dazed and on the verge of passing out, probably because the loss of blood previously or the pain.

"Get them to the Infirmary! Double time on this one, move!" the Lieutenant shouted as he pointed to Sarge and I. A soldier came over with a gurney then put Sarge on top of it. They rushed to the elevator and closed the doors. In the mean time I was limping on my bum leg with the medic supporting my right side.

"That was a hell of a risk you took saving him," he said "I wouldn't have done the same. We need more soldier like you taking risks like that."

"If we had more soldiers like me then there wouldn't be a Turian soldier left" I said. He chuckled. I didn't. I had finally made it over to the elevator and the medic propped me against the wall. He hit the button with a red cross on it. The elevator jolted to life and we made our way us the ship.

* * *

The elevator stopped and the door opened and I was thrown into the fray. Doctors scrambled around the Infirmary tending to a multitude of patients.

"This is worse than the hangar" I mumbled to myself. The medic set me down on a vacant chair and rushed off to another patient. I looked around the room and saw a flurry of bodies scattering about. I was looking around for Sarge and saw no trace of him. A doctor came over to me and examined my leg.

"Looks like you took one to the thigh, I'm bringing you to a examining room" he said waving over another doctor. They took me to another room and scanned my leg which took a while. Then the same doctor came over and brought up the x-ray of my leg. "Looks like you'll make a full recovery, the projectile mainly hit flesh and minor blood vessels, otherwise I predict you'll be fin in a few days" He started to help me up again but I stopped him.

"Doc, did you happen to tend to another man that got hit in the shin?" I asked. The doctor stopped for a second and nodded.

"Yes why?"

"Did he have dark brown scales with red war paint?"

"Yes"

"That's my Sergeant, what's his diagnosis?"

"I can't say, it's none of your business."

"Please?" I asked. The doctor stood there and nodded.

"Fine," he pulled up a file on his Omni-tool and projected it. "He took a AP round to the lower half of his leg. The projectile hit bone and dispersed it throughout the lower part" He pulled up a picture and showed me Sarge's leg. He was right, a large portion of his bone structure created shrapnel and blew about a three inch gap between his knee and the shin. I wretched at the sight. "His leg will have to be amputated from the knee down" he said grimly. I rubbed my forehead with my talons.

"Dammit…" I said softly. He walked over and started to pick me up.

"I'm moving you to a dreadnought nearby," he waved over a soldier. "A shuttle will take you there." I nodded. The soldier, a young looking private, took my arm and supported me.

"You alright, sir?" he asked.

"I'm fine, private" I said. There was a long silence between me and him. He broke the silence when we got to the elevator.

"So, what's the situation? I mean with your leg" He asked. I looked at him and said.

"I'm going to be fine, why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"Well I just, you know, want to know I guess"

"Right…"

* * *

**Four days later**

I sat in a chair in a mess hall looking out into space. Wondering what the hell is happening to Palaven, wondering if Sarge is Ok, and what I'm going to do when I get off this ship. I turned to the table I was sitting at and looked down at the countertop.

"My parents and my sister are nowhere to be found" the words echoed in my mind. Just then the door to the mess hall opened up, and Captain Calen accompanied by two Officers stepped in.

"Officer on deck!" a soldier screamed. And everyone stood up. I struggled to get up but eventually did.

"Carry on" he said. He looked around the room at the soldiers and made his way over to a table. I continued to look at the countertop. After a while I heard a voice from behind me.

"Now why are you looking at a table, son?" I turned around to see Captain Calen standing over me.

"I'm just deep in thought, sir." I said.

"I'm here on behalf of your achievement, you got some guts going after your Sergeant like that" he said proudly. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you, sir"

"Don't thank me, thank yourself Staff Sergeant" he said smiling.

* * *

_**Thanks for stopping by!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to my story! I apologize for the wait, I was on a mini-vacation last week and couldn't post anything. Shout out to CommanderVerner thanks for the review! I also apologize for the similarities between my story and Commander's "Smoke and Mirrors" I did not know about it until a bit ago. (Great story by the way :D) Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ME3 or any of the ME franchise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So you're telling me that the Council has summoned you for important business?" a soldier across the table asked me.

"I got the message this morning. Pretty weird huh?" I said.

"You're bullshitting me now. The council is too busy fighting for themselves, they don't have time to be handing out medals" he said. I pulled out my Data Pad and started typing on the transparent screen, once I had the message pulled up I pushed over to him and laid back in my chair.

"Dear Staff Sergeant Dexus," he read aloud.

"I've received reports of your valiant actions on Palaven and wish to meet you in person. The councilors and I have also invited you to the council chambers on The Citadel to discuss a very important matter at hand. We've arranged pickup to take discharged and seriously wounded soldiers back to The Citadel to receive better medical attention, you will be amongst them. I look forward to seeing you soon. Well done soldier, The Turian Councilor." he looked at me surprised.

"You weren't kidding" he said.

"Told you" I said.

"What did you do that was so important?" another soldier asked.

"I ran to my wounded Sergeant, through enemy fire, and ran back wounded myself with him on my back" I explained. "I was shot in the leg"

"Impressive, what happened to your Sergeant?" he asked.

"His leg got amputated , he took AP rounds through the bone and it shot out in all directions throughout his leg" I said disgusted.

"Spirits… Sounds horrible" he said.

"So, anyways when is pickup?" the other soldier asked.

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**The next day**

I clicked the elevator button that took me down to the shuttle bay. It seemed quiet that day, everyone said I was a war hero now, but it felt like I needed to do more to become a war hero, I knew I needed to do more. That was exactly why the council invited me to The Citadel. I had no idea what the council was going to expect of me either.

'Maybe they have a special assignment for me? Probably. Maybe I was being retired? No I couldn't be' all these thoughts swirled around in my head at an overwhelming rate that I didn't even notice the elevator had stopped on my floor. A Turian was looking at me on the other side. An Officer to be exact.

"You alright soldier?" he asked. I snapped out of it.

"Huh? I…Well…Uhh. OFFICER ON DECK?!" I yelled trying to make up for me spacing out. He looked at me weirdly.

"Carry on?" he said puzzled. I grabbed my bag and I walked out of the elevator so embarrassed I could swear my green scales where turning red. My face burned as I looked back and he nodded still confused. When the door closed I hit my talon against my forehead.

"I'm such a dumbass" I mumbled.

The shuttle arrived a while after and I got on. I went up to the cockpit and walked in. A pilot was sitting in the seat. Pulling up diagrams, and typing away at the dashboards.

"Where's this shuttle taking us?"

"There's a passenger ship taking refugees to The Citadel, we're heading there" he said checking his systems.

"Thanks" I sat down in a seat and placed my bag underneath my seat. Then I watched three amputated men get on the shuttle. They all had robotic prosthetics. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Hey kid" he said.

"Sarge!" I said happily. I got up and shook his hand.

"How you doing? How's your leg?" he asked.

"I'm fine but what about you?" I asked. He looked down at his newly attached leg.

"I'm fine, alive that's for sure. Why are you on the shuttle? You certainly don't look injured"

"I've been summoned by the council, they want to speak with me"

"No shit?"

"Yeah, what have you been up to Sarge?" I asked

"Not much, my leg's got cut off, got a new one, what about you?"

"I got promoted to Staff Sergeant" I said.

"Well you've been busy, sir" he said.

"There's no need for that, you're still my commanding officer, figuratively speaking" I said. He laughed. We talked for a while and more wounded came in. We then started our journey to the ship.

* * *

**Hours later**

"We have reached The Citadel, all refugees must submit to processing immediately after landing" the intercom said. I woke up in the chair I was sleeping in and grabbed my bag from beside me. I stood up and received nods from a few people from Palaven. The ship docked in the docking bay and immigrants piled out. The people were nice enough to let the soldiers through first. I was then processed and headed towards the elevator. Sarge and the other soldiers were behind me. We got into the elevator and one of them clicked on the floor for Huerta Memorial Hospital.

"What are you going to do? After you get seen by a doctor?" I asked Sarge.

"I don't know maybe C-Sec will take me in. I'll find out soon enough" he said. The elevator stopped at the hospital.

"Now arriving at Huerta Memorial Hospital" the elevator said.

"I wish the best for you, sir" I said.

"Thanks kid" the door closed and I stood there for a second. Then I clicked the Embassies. I arrived on a waiting room with a great view of the Presidium. I saw the cars fly by fast and the blue of a cloudy sky. I walked up to the Avina VI and I was warmly greeted. "Welcome to the Presidium Embassies" it said.

"Where is the Turian Counselor? I was told to meet him here"

"The Earth Councilor office up through the hall will offer more help" she said

"Thanks"

"Have a pleasant day"

* * *

_**This chapter was mostly focused around dialogue, I know. It will pick up later as I post. Thanks for stopping by!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Firebase: Omega! Thanks to Inkk for commenting on my writing. Every bit helps. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"The council is in the chambers at the moment, no doubt discussing the war" Councilor Udina said.

"I wouldn't blame them, the Reapers have a good foothold on all fronts now" I said.

"That's why you're here"

"Why?"

"We are leading task forces into areas to defend everything that could be vital to the war. Fuel depots, artillery cannons, labs anything that could get us one step closer to defeating the Reapers"

"And now we have Cerberus on top of that, they were on mars I heard. Alliance got wiped out" I said. A look of worry came across Udina's face. We walked up to the elevator that would take us to the Council chambers. "It's a good thing the Council sent the best" I added

"Commander Shepard is the best we have he is working on a cure for the Genophage, but that is an entirely different matter. What matters is what you're here to accept"

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"It would be in your best interest to, the Council will explain" The elevator stopped and opened up to a large hallway. I walked down the corridor with Udina until I came to a security checkpoint heavily guarded by C-Sec officers. I walked through a scanner and was waved on. The door opened and I stood inside a large room, with the council standing on pedestals in front of me.

"Ah, Staff Sergeant Dexus, it's a pleasure" the Asari Councilor said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Councilors" I said.

"Staff Sergeant, we've brought you here today to discuss a matter of utmost importance to us" the Turian Councilor continued. "As you may have heard Cerberus attacked the Mars outpost"

"Yes I heard" I said.

"Well we've also received that Cerberus has hit Omega, now it's under their control"

"I'm seeing where this is going, you want me to go to Omega and kill Cerberus?"

"Precisely"

"Well how am I planning to do that?" I asked.

"We have set you up with everything you need including a team. We will give you the dossiers" With a wave of the Turian Councilor's Omni-Tool, my Omni-Tool received the dossiers.

"We've also set you up with means of transportation" he then pulled out a Turian frigate class ship picture from his Omni-Tool.

"It's waiting to be painted so you'll be in the Citadel for a few days" he said closing his Omni-Tool.

"And as of now you've been awarded highest status possible" the Salarian Councilor said.

"You mean to say I'm a…"

"Spectre, yes" the Councilor said. "Welcome to the program"

* * *

I walked to the Spectre Embassy after getting off the Elevator. 'So I'm a Spectre now… Shit this is great! But, I still need to figure out how to get into Omega. I opened the door and after a few seconds I was in a small, chrome, hallway. Walking down the hall I examined the room in front of me. I then walked up to the private messages terminal and typed in my password to open my messages. Going through them I found one reading "Welcome to the Spectre Embassy" it read,

"Dear Staff Sergeant Dexus, welcome to being a Spectre, on the Terminal next to you, you will find the Requisitions, you can purchase your top of the line weapons, armor, and weapon modifications there. Through that door to your right you will find the firing range you may test out any available weapon there. You have been tasked with eliminating the Cerberus threat on Omega, plan accordingly and strike with force. You will find an armor locker in the firing range, go and modify your suit however you want. You will also find a variety of weapons in there as well as modifications in the firing range. Come back to this terminal and Request the specific weapons to carry on you person. Good Luck, the Turian Councilor"

I walked into the firing range and came to the armor locker. I activated it and started messing around with the designs and armor types when I finally settled on gray camouflaged armor with red lights. I also added a Kuwashii Visor to assist in my sniping. All of a sudden, the wall behind the armor locker opened up and my armor sat there shiny and new. I took off my old suit of armor and replaced it with my new and rather tight suit of armor.

"Hello, Staff Sergeant" I heard a mechanized woman voice coming from the earpiece. I turned around and expected a robot or a AI instead there was nothing.

"Hey dipstick! Nothing there, I'm in here!" the voice said mockingly.

"What the Hell?"

"I'm your AI smart one, My name is PIDA, that spells Personal Integrated Defense AI. I can offer tactical advice and annoy people to death"

"Okay, what's with the sarcasm?"

"Eh, its just my programming" she said.

'Great I have a rogue AI in my suit now' I though to myself.

"I can also hear your every thoughts, creepy huh?"

"Shit! Get the Hell out of there!"

"Geez Louise, sorry captain, and I'm not rogue! I was programmed that way"

"Why?!"

"Well the programmer decided to throw in a little sarcasm, just to spice up the variety of AI's out there"

"Well, what else can you do?"

"I can link up with up to six suit of armor to offer tactical knowledge to each individual, administer Medi-Gel to wounded, and I provide VI like weapon support, in other words I make weapons go BANG better!"

"That's good, where we're headed it's going to be needed" I approached the weapons locker and selected a M-99 Saber.

"Ooohhh, that's a good gun, hits hard like a sniper rifle, but weights like an assault rifle" I shot the weapon at the targets and it felt nice. I smiled.

"It's a sniper's dream," I said. "Better than any other weapon that I've handled" I walked back to the locker, flipped through the screen, and selected a M-55 Argus.

"Triple burst, good at short range, favored mostly by C-Sec" Pida said. I shot that one up close and she wasn't kidding.

"Can you optimize my armor to carry two assault rifles?" I said.

"I can! It's easy! Watch this, nothing up my sleeves…PRESTO! You should be able to carry two assault rifles now" I nodded in impression.

"I could get used to this…"

* * *

_**My longest chapter yet! Thanks for stopping by!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to my page! I've fixed a few problems with the last chapter and everything's fine now. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ME3. The OC's are my creations.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The sound of a car passing by woke me up. I looked around the room, studying the darkness around me. I got up and sat on the side of my bed, thinking about the few days that had passed.

'I'm a Spectre, the best of the best, my leg got screwed up, and one of my best friends is dead' I said to myself. I couldn't get Vevian out of my head, his face just reminded me of Cipritine. All those dead soldiers… The men who gave their lives to defend their home world, _my_ home world. And I was sitting in a Damn bed sleeping, I should be fighting! But, the Council needed me in Omega, my job was there, taking down Cerberus. I got up and picked a data pad sitting on the table. I hadn't viewed the dossiers yet so I decided I should.

I tapped on the data pad and went through four files, the first one was a Drell assassin known as Phantom, there wasn't much else on his background, just that we need his expertise. Next was a Cerberus defect, known as Ramirez. He was a test subject for a project called "Project Phoenix" which was a program created to use enhanced biotics suits. After that was a Asari tech specialist, Allira. Finally, I came across a Krogan mercenary, Karge, a freelancer, for-hire, brutal, Mercenary. I seems that they kept good tabs on him because there were some things on the data pad that I wish I didn't read.

'Looks like I got a full house' I said to myself. Luckily, two of my contacts are on The Citadel, Ramirez and Allira. 'I'll start there tomorrow'

I decided to go for Ramirez first since he was in custody to keep citizens off of him. I drove my way to C-Sec headquarters and got out of the car. The bright artificial sun shined in the fake sky. I opened the door and walked in and was greeted by a receptionist.

"Welcome to C-Sec, can I help you with something?" the female officer said.

"I'm here to see Ramirez" I said

"Specify?"

"The Cerberus defect you have in custody?"

"Do you have authorization?"

"I'm a Spectre" the receptionist typed away at her console. She finally spoke:

"Yes, he's in Cell Block C, Number 754"

"Thanks"

I walked down a hallway into the C Block and came to cell 754. I looked in and saw a man, human of course, sitting on the side of the bed looking down. I pressed the button and talked into the intercom.

"Are you Ramirez?" I asked.

"Are you another one of those Damn C-Sec bastards come to interrogate me again?" he said viciously.

"No, I'm Staff Sergeant Dexus, I'm here to get you out" he looked at me and chuckled.

"Yeah right, they put me in here to keep me away from people"

"I'm a Spectre and I need your help to take down Cerberus"

"I'm done with Cerberus"

"Do you want to earn your respect? To get out of this cell?" he stayed silent.

"Then come with me"

"… Yeah, alright" I waved the guards over to me.

"Get this guy out, Spectre business, and all of his belongings" the men nodded and opened the cell. A short while after the officer came back rolling out a crate.

"Touch activated" Ramirez said. He put his hand on a palm reader and the crate opened up. There stood white armor with a Cerberus logo. "Probably should get that fixed" he said.

"Go get a new paint job, we'll meet up in the Embassies" I said.

"Got it" he walked with the crate in hand to the end of the hallway. Then I heard a yawn in my visor earpiece.

"I didn't know AI's slept" I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, AI's need their sleep too!" Pida said.

"And all this time I thought you were just being quiet"

"Shove it up yours"

I opened up my Omni-Tool and locked onto Allira's signature, she was in the refugee camps, no doubt helping her people out. I proceeded to the elevator and clicked on the Docking Bay. When I arrived I walked out into a mess. All sorts of species were in this mess. Batarian, or what was left of them, Asari, and Turian. I followed my locator and found a group of Asari sitting on benches talking to each other.

"Excuse me but is there someone named Allira here?" I asked

"Yeah? What's up?" the Asari said.

"My name is Staff Sergeant Dexus, I need you for something important"

"Oooooohhhh, she's cute!" Pida said. I ignored that.

"… What is it?" Allira asked.

"I need you for a mission and I…"

"I'm up for it" she said.

'Well that couldn't have gone any better' I said to myself.

"You bet your biscuits! Or whatever you eat." Pida said.

"Shut up!" I said quietly.

"What was that?" Allira asked.

"Uhhh, nothing" I said.

"Okay, well let me get my things together"

"Take your time, we'll meet at the Embassies" with that I walked away.

"Next time, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to someone!" I said irritated.

"That was payback for making fun of me" Pida said.

"I'm going to switch you off!" I said. A guard gave me a weird look and ignored it. "I look like an ass talking to myself!" I added. Pida giggled.

I arrived at the Embassy courtyard and spotted Ramirez sitting on a chair in full armor. A few people passed by and stared at him. He just sat back and tilted his head back. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I don't have the emblems anymore" he said.

"I noticed" I looked at his chest plate and saw an Alliance emblem where the Cerberus emblem was.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"We have another contact" immediately after I said that Allira stepped out of the elevator and waved at us. "That's her"

"Allira and Dexus sittin' …" was all I heard when I switched Pida off.

"Hey Dexus, who's this?" she said waving at Ramirez.

"Some dude in a suit" he said sarcastically.

"This is Ramirez he will be helping us with the mission" I said.

"By the way what is the mission?" Allira asked.

"We're taking back Omega"

* * *

_**Thanks for Stopping by!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**What's up guys welcome to another chapter of Firebase: Omega! I think it's safe to say that my chapters are progressively happening evry Thursday now. So I might post on Thursday or sooner. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own ME3.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, remind me, we're taking back Omega from Cerberus?" Allira asked.

"That's correct, we still need two more contacts for the mission" I said. I had learned that one of our contacts, Karge, was in a scouting party in the Krogan DMZ not too long ago and had gone missing. We needed his knowledge of Omega to get a better idea of the lay of the land.

"This Karge guy, he was a mercenary for hire?" Ramirez asked.

"Yes"

"Well this is great" Ramirez huffed.

"Judging by the way Karge sounds, we need his memory" Allira added. Ramirez gave an angry grunt and stayed quiet.

"How are we getting there?"

"The ship is ready, we can take it to Tuchanka and get Karge" I said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get my stuff" Allira turned around and walked towards the Spectre Embassy. Ramirez stood there for a moment, shrugged, and followed Allira. I waited for about thirty minutes and spotted Ramirez and Allira walking down the stairs.

"You ready to head out?"

"Yep" Allira chirped.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ramirez said annoyed.

"Something bothering you Ramirez?"

"No" He said. His gold visor blocked any expression from his face. But I could tell something was wrong. I shrugged, and we trotted off to the elevator. There was an awkward silence between us. When an annoying voice spoke out and startled me.

"HEY! SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!" Pida screamed in my ear. I jumped.

"Holy Shit! I thought I switched you off!" I yelled. Allira jumped back in shock, I could tell Ramirez was shocked through his visor. I sighed and put my finger up to my Kuwashii Visor. "Pida? Connect to their suits" Allira's Omni-Tool blinked to life and a voice came from it.

"Helllllllooooo!" Pida said. Ramirez put his hand to his visor and shook his head.

"God dammit" He mumbled.

"Hey turn that frown upside down!" Pida said sarcastically.

"Allira, Ramirez, this is Pida, she's… my AI"

"That stands for Personal Integrated Defense AI" she spelled out on Allira's Omni-Tool.

"Aren't unshackled AI's dangerous?" Allira asked.

"Apparently not this one" I said. The elevator opened up to the docking hanger and their stood our ship outside of the window. I walked up to get a better look. It looked great, nothing like an Alliance Vessel or Turian Military Frigate.

"That's a good paint job," Ramirez said observing the rather mercenary like hull of the ship. "It'll keep us anonymous"

"I'll bet, lets get inside and cast off" I said smiling.

"You sound like a kid on Christmas morning" Pida said.

"Shut up"

_**A few minutes later…**_

We walked inside and gazed up at the main room. The from the inside of the ship shined like diamonds, and the soft orange light emanated from the nearby consoles.

"Hot damn" Ramirez remarked.

"I'll say" Allira said. I turned around and looked at both of them.

"Alright, it's time to get situated. The crew will be here in a few minutes and we'll leave for Tuchanka within the hour"

"Let's get to it" Ramirez said.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

"Approaching Tuchanka, all ground force personnel report to the cargo bay" the intercom demanded. I walked to the elevator in full armor and clicked the button that would take me to the Cargo Bay. The doors opened up and Ramirez stood their playing with his Omni-Blade flipping it in and out.

"You ready?" I asked him while I put my weapons on my back.

"Hell yeah" he said dangerously. Allira walked out of the elevator in full combat armor.

"Get ready, the shuttle leaves in five" I said. "Oh and take this" I handed her a Umbra Visor. "It's nighttime on Tuchanka" She nodded and took the visor from my hand.

"Lets get on the shuttle!" Ramirez waved us over. Allira and I rushed over to the shuttled and hopped on. We sat down and the door closed behind us and the shuttle pressurized and lurched to life. The display counted down from two minutes. I got up and walked to the cockpit.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"Looks like enemy life signs near this location, It seems a distress signal is coming from some underground ruins nearby. You're going to have to kill the soldiers guarding it" The pilot said touching his screen and flipping things holographic notices away.

"Okay thanks for the heads up" I walked over to the two sitting across from each other. "We found a distress call from some underground ruins nearby, we'll start there. This is Karge's squad's last location, let comb the area!" The door opened up and I jumped out onto the damaged tarmac and rubble piles on the ground. When everyone jumped out the doors closed and the shuttle took off.

"Pida, optimize everyone suit for low-light vision" I asked.

"Aye-Aye captain!" she said.

"And cut the sarcasm! Now's not the time"

"You got it" we walked with our weapons pointed up, and we searched our sectors.

"No signs of life" Ramirez said over the comm. Then I heard a mechanized chirp from a wall beside me and I immediately went into cover behind it.

"Voices! Careful not to make any loud noises" I hissed.

"Got an idea…" Ramirez said. He pulled out a shotgun from his back and loaded AP rounds into it. He pushed a button on his visor and pointed to the wall. "There's two of them and this wall is thin enough to pierce through" I nodded. He aimed his Eviscerator at the wall and fired two shots. I rushed the corner to see a Cannibal and a Marauder. The Cannibal had a part of his body blown off and the Marauder had no head.

"Good kills, very clever" Allira said. Ramirez gave a little chuckle and we moved on. We walked for a while and found the entrance to the underground ruins, guarded by a horde of Husks, a few Marauders and some Cannibals.

"Okay, how are we going to deal with this?" I asked.

"I can set up a decoy over there and we can come in behind them and get them" Allira said typing on her Omni-Tool.

"Sounds like a plan" Ramirez said cocking his gun.

"On three. One…Two… Three!" I said. Allira extended her arm and a replica of herself appeared in the open area. Immediately, Husks charged the decoy and the Cannibals and Marauders fired at it. We snuck up behind them and opened fire. Ramirez shot from a downed pillar and took chunks of Cannibal from their backs. I tossed a frag at the decoy and blew all the Husks away and started firing at the back of the Marauder's heads. Allira sat behind a wall and fired short burst into the enemies. As soon as the firefight started, it was over. Corpses of dead Reaper tech lie on the ground and we all stood up.

"Quick and clean, way to go" I acknowledged. "Lets get into those ruins"

* * *

_**Thanks for stopping** **by!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Welcome! You guys excited about the multiplayer DLC? The Turian has a frickin' jetpack! Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Diclaimer: I Do Not Own ME3**_

* * *

Chapter 6

I touched the side of the Kuwashii Visor I wore and pushed a button that released a stream of light into the pitch black darkness. It outlined the walls of a tunnel but didn't go farther into it making an eerie black hole that stared me in the face like some ancient monster.

"It's getting darker in here" Ramirez said. Allira switched the Umbra visor's capabilities to night vision.

"That's better" she chirped. I looked around at the room we were in and faced them.

"Pida? Can you not scream in my ear down here? I might have a heart attack if you do" I said. Pida giggled.

"Alright" she said.

"Alright, Allira, I want you and Ramirez scanning the sides of the walls, we don't know what is down here. But, the Reapers we encountered upstairs might give you a good idea, so if you see something down here then call it out, silently. One light source should keep us on the down low" I looked around one more time. "Alright, on my six" And with that we walked into the tunnel, down the throat of the monster. My senses sharpened, adrenaline pumped through my veins like acid through a pipe, it felt like my blood was traveling so fast it was bursting through my veins. I felt my heart in my throat and it pounded like a loud drum. _Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum. _Suddenly, Ramirez's shotgun raised up and I twisted my head to him. "What?"

"Thought I heard something…" he said. "Could be some nasty Varren down here"

"Maybe… Lets keep moving" I said. Later, we came to an open room with multiple fallen columns and some strange hieroglyphics printed on the walls.

"The signal is coming from here, but where is he?" I said. Then, we heard some loose rubble being kicked up and we all turned towards the sound. My heart pounded louder. _BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM. _Then I heard whistling and my heart pounded more, but the whistling sounded like someone would do on a walk, then a large figure walked out from behind a column.

"Welcome to the bowels of Tuchanka, I am your guide. Heh, heh" the Krogan said as he popped off a canister from his belt, opened it, and drank it. I lowered my weapon and spoke.

"You Karge?" I asked. He stopped drinking his canister and nodded.

"What are you drinking anyways?"

"Krogan ale, standard issue, my standard" he took another swig "You want so…" Bullets whizzed past our heads and we dropped to the ground and scrambled to cover. The echo of gunfire ran throughout the entire room making it deafening.

"HOLY SHIT!" Allira screamed.

"Open fire!" I yelled. I came out of cover and aimed down the sights of my Saber at a flash and fired. I heard a Reaper in pain and receded back to cover. The firefight lasted for seconds but each second was like an hour. Then I saw Karge get out of cover and charged into the muzzle flashes.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET!" he screamed. I heard multiple Reapers in pain and saw Karge fire three shots from his Graal Spike Thrower. Which revealed the enemies left then I heard a terrible sound followed by the sound off blood hitting the floor. Karge emerged covered in Reaper blood and holding a dark object in his hand. He walked over to me and tossed it in my hands. I looked down and saw the head of a Marauder. I dropped it in shock and Karge took another swig of his ale. Allira saw the head dropped down on her hands and knees and started emptying the contents of her stomach. Karge mumbled something inaudible and put his canister back on his belt.

"Whatever it is you want I'm with you, it's better than sitting in this shit hole" he said.

"He's a badass!" Pida exclaimed. I said nothing, just nodded. Ramirez shook his head.

"What's the matter pretty boy? You too cool for me?" Karge teased. Ramirez who leaned up against a wall looking up at the ceiling, gave him the finger without making eye contact.

"Heh, funny" Karge added. Then we heard the metallic click of metal hitting rock followed by a charging sound. I spun around towards Allira and saw her getting up and a grenade flashing behind her.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled. The grenade exploded and more gunfire erupted. I sprinted over to Allira who was on the ground with a large, two-foot, piece of sharp rock piercing through her side. A small pool of violet blood formed around the shrapnel.

"Shit! We need to go! NOW!" I yelled. Karge ran over to Allira and picked her up and started running towards the exit. Me and Ramirez covered there backs while they made and escape. Soon we were all running.

"Ship this is Dexus send a shuttle, let the Med-Bay we're coming, we've got wounded!"

"Roger that! Sending rescue shuttle!"

"Hold out the shuttle is coming!" I yelled. Reapers started pouring out of the ruins entrance. "Open fire!". Immediately, we started firing at the enemies all congregating outside the ruins. Gunfire erupted and the two squads exchanged fire. The sound of a shuttle landing behind us signaled us it was time to go, we loaded up onto the shuttle and made our way to the ship.

* * *

"Get her in there!" the doctor said. I walked next to the hover gurney with an unconscious Allira lying on her side in it. I followed her to the entrance to the Med-Bay and stopped outside of it. I stood there for what seemed like ages. Then the doctor came out.

"What's the situation?" I asked impatiently.

"The shard of rock is embedded into her side, it broke a few ribs and threw them into her lung she's in great need of better expertise. We can't perform surgery here, we must go back to The Citadel and seek a surgeon there. I nodded, I immediately opened up my communicator to the bridge.

"Get us to the Citadel ASAP!" I said.

"Aye, Aye, plotting course for The Citadel"

* * *

**_Well what do you think? I added more drama to make it bareable to read. Thanks for stopping by! _**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Welcome to the story! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ME3_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Doctors from the ship surrounded the gurney Allira was on and I stood in the elevator with my back leaned up against the wall, looking down at Allira. Ramirez was on the other side of the elevator with Karge, looking at me through his visor; I could tell he was worried. She was unconscious and bleeding out, the doctor couldn't take out the shrapnel on the ship because she would bleed out long before the Medi-Gel would take effect. The elevator door opened and the doctors rushed out of the elevator.

"Get her to the OR!" a Salarian doctor said running toward the gurney. I stood in the elevator watching the doctors rush Allira through the doors, when they closed I stepped out. I immediately went over to a seat that had a view of the Presidium and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Dex" Pida said. I didn't say a word.

"I'll be in the Spectre Offices looking up info on our next client if you need me" Ramirez said.

"I'll be in Purgatory, catching up with some buddies" Karge added. I said nothing. About thirty minutes passed and the door leading into the patient rooms opened. I expected to see the Salarian doctor walk out with good news. Instead I saw a Drell, skin green as tree leaves, walk out and look over to where I sat. He walked over to me and sat in the chair next to me.

"You are troubled" he spoke. I looked over to him and back into the Presidium.

"Yeah you could say that" I said.

"I saw the Asari go in there a few minutes ago; she had a chunk of sharp rock in her side"

I remembered the large fragment of sharp Tuchanka rock.

"Yep"

"You seen to care deeply about her," I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "I can tell"

"I don't want to see another young soul die in this war" I remembered Vevian, having his life ahead of him, then the Reapers attacked and got himself killed.

"I don't either, that is why you should care about her as you would for family and friends"

"So what are you in here for" I said trying to change the subject.

"I have a Terminal illness" he said.

"I'm sorry"

"Do not worry, it can be diverted with rigorous exercise and a healthy diet"

"Do you have a family?" I asked

"Yes, a son"

"It's good to see that people have families to look after in all of this"

"Do you?"

"I have a sister, and my father. They made it to a smaller colony and are planning to stay there for a while"

"That is good" I talked with this Drell for a while and discussed our views on the war and war stories we had heard or experienced. I learned he had been on a suicide mission to destroy a Reaper controlled species called "The Collectors"

"Yeah and I fought off an entire legion of Krogan by myself" I said sarcastically. I saw the doctor walk out of the door Allira went in at and got up. "It was a pleasure talking to you" I said extending my hand. He shook it and I walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We removed the shrapnel and are pumping out the excess blood from her abdomen, she will live but she needs time to rest" he said.

"Thanks doc, when can I see her?"

"In a few days, there is still risk of infection" with that I nodded, walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button for the Embassies.

* * *

"What's the damage?" I asked walking in on Ramirez.

"Yeah what's the damage?" Pida asked.

"Well so far all I could pull up is a few articles that span a long distance and touch on different planets in the Milky Way, but still not a lot"

"So we have a Drell that no one knows about but still helps people?"

"He's actually taken out high value targets C-Sec officers have looked for a long time. Drug lords, mercenaries accused of murder, and even rival assassins"

"Interesting… I'm sensing a pattern here, but we're still in the dark"

"Maybe there's something on the immigrant's list"

"Maybe..."

"Here we are! A Drell was in a small colony where a sighting occurred"

"That's our lead, where is Phantom?"

"Dammit that's the problem" Then I heard a pistol unholster behind me but saw nothing when I spun around. Than a hooded Drell figure uncloaked and I had the barrel of Carnifex pointed at my face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he said fiercely.

"We've been looking for you… We need your help on an important matter" I said calmly. I took a step forward and he tensed up. Ramirez walked forward to confront the figure in the hood but was thrown with an over-the-shoulder flip.

"Look, put the gun down, please?" I said. He lowered the gun and spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"I'm Staff Sergeant Dexus, I'm a Spectre and I need you help"

"What is it?"

"We need your help with a strike force we are putting together; we're going after Cerberus in Omega"

"Cerberus? A worthy foe… I'm not sure, what's in it for me?"

"Weapons, state of the art equipment, maybe better opinions from C-Sec?"

"I'm in"

"Glad to hear it" Ramirez cracked his neck and massaged his shoulder

"How did you know we were looking for you?" he asked.

"I have my ways…" My Omni-Tool blinked and it sprung to life.

"Shit, Karge has gotten himself into trouble" I said.

"Ah, the Krogan mercenary" the Drell asked.

"Let me guess, you know him?"

"No, I was actually on my way here to kill him"

"Splendid" Ramirez mumbled.

"Are you still going to kill him now that we're a team?" I asked.

"I want to, but now we're a team that's out of the question" He said.

"Right...Lets just go get Karge"

* * *

I walked through the doors of Purgatory with Ramirez and our new addition and saw tables flipped and a Krogan stumbling around. He was muttering something about someone breaking out the Ale.

"Drunk fat ass" Ramirez said.

Karge fell to the floor and grumbled.

"Look what you got yourself into" I said jokingly.

"Screw you..." he said sluggishly.

"You hit the alcohol to much?"

"Ha! I completely fine" he said as he tried to get up but his arms gave way and he collapsed on the floor again.

"Help me get him up" I said to Ramirez and Phantom.

"But I want to stay" he said in a slurred voice. His plea sounded like a child refusing to leave a playground.

"Sorry buddy we got work to do" We picked him up and escorted him to the elevator.

"You look like shit, Karge" Ramirez teased.

"Fuck you"

* * *

_**Thanks for stopping by!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Welcome followers! I changed a few things in the previous chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the text. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ME3**_

* * *

e

Chapter 8

Karge was on the floor of the Spectre office grumbling something in his sleep while we ate. Ramirez looked over at Karge and shook his head. I stood in the corner looking at the team diagnosing the facts. Karge was a tank, but he was irresponsible and an alcoholic. Phantom looked fierce willing to kill anyone at any time, but I could tell there was something else in him that bothered himself deeply. Ramirez seemed like a reliable well taught soldier, a little hot-headed, but loyal. Then there was Allira, our tech expert, injured on her first mission with the team, which was my entire fault. She's a valuable asset to the team and we couldn't go to Omega without her. Ramirez walked over with his helmet off and a can of something in his hand; it reminded me of green beans, a human food.

"You ok, squad leader?"

"I'm fine"

"I can tell you're not"

"How so?"

"You're in deep thought, I can tell"

"It's my fault"

"For?"

"Allira being injured on the first mission" he gave me a look of disgust, and shook his head.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No"

"God Dammit, it isn't your fault, for all you knew that grenade could've hit me, Karge, or you. Allira was just the one close by. It was mere chance, plus we just got attacked by a squad of Reapers. Everyone was stunned, even me"

"Yeah so?"

"Just be there for her, for Allira's sake. I can tell you like her" he finished his can of food and dumped the rest of the contents in the trash but kept the can. Karge stirred in his sleep and Ramirez tossed the can at Karge. It hit him and his eyes flashed open.

"Dammit, who woke me up?" Karge said annoyed.

"We need to rollin' buddy" Pida said.

"You threw a can at me? You no good piece of scrap metal" he said frustrated.

"I would stay quiet or your head's going to end up like that Marauder's" I said advising Ramirez.

"What was that?" Karge said.

"I… was telling Ramirez to get you an MRE" I waved Ramirez along.

"Nah I just want some booze"

"I think you should stay off of that stuff for a while, until your system catches up with itself"

"Bah, whatever" Ramirez handed Karge a MRE with the label Pyjak jerky and Karge opened it up and scarfed it down fiercely.

"Your AI is… amusing" Phantom said.

"You bet I am!" Pida sang.

"It's very comical"

"Aw… you're making me blush" A distant explosion was what we heard next and the C-Sec officers guarding the Embassies ran to the elevators.

"Warning! Warning! Enemy signatures detected, all civilians get to a safe area. C-Sec officers get to Headquarters immediately" the intercom said. I rushed over into the armory and picked up an Avenger assault rifle, the only weapon that was available. Everyone else in the room did the same.

"Pida! What's going on?" I yelled.

"I'm checking," silence for a bit "Cerberus is attacking The Citadel!"

"Shit" Ramirez said.

"Good, I could use a fight" Karge said.

"Damn, alright, everyone down to the elevators and get to Huerta Memorial! Move!" we ran down to the elevator and civilians in the Embassy waiting rooms scattered as a small Cerberus squad piled out.

"Get to cover!" I yelled. I took cover behind a billboard and the troops started firing at civilians. C-Sec officers fired but were gunned down in a matter of seconds. I aimed my shots with great precision and hit a trooper in the shoulder and he collapsed.

"Shit! Enemy fire! Get to cover!" A Centurion yelled. But it was too late, we had them zeroed and we fired, aiming our shots right so we didn't hit a civilian.

"I'm down!" one said as he fell to the floor with a loud groan. Phantom disappeared and reappeared behind them. He flipped out a longer version of the Omni-Blade, like a katana, and started slicing up the remaining troops.

"Damn!" the last trooper yelled as he spun around with his rifle pointed at Phantom. But, Phantom was too quick and sliced his head off leaving a cylinder shaped, angry mass of red flesh where his head was. It spurted blood and the body fell limp to the floor.

Ramirez whistled "Nice" he said. Phantom said nothing but flipped his Omni-Blade in again. We got into the elevator and clicked for Huerta Memorial Hospital.

"How did Cerberus get into here?" Ramirez asked.

"I don't know! You tell us!" Karge said.

"How the hell should I know I don't work for them anymore!"

"That's what you want us to think"

"Hey! Cut the chatter!" I said annoyed. "Pida what's the situation?"

"Well a shit ton of troops are here and are attacking anything in sight" she said.

"Not the time for jokes!" I said angrily. The door opened up and Cerberus troops stood in the way looking back at the hospital doors. We opened fire and killed every one of them. I walked out with my rifle pointed up and checked the corners.

"Clear!" I yelled and a Salarian doctor stood up from behind a counter.

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for saving this hospital" he said.

"Is a patient named Allira here? We need her"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we can't take her out, the Hospital doors are sealed" I nodded to Phantom who walked up to the doors, worked on his Omni-Tool for a second and the doors opened up.

"Good to go" he said.

"Alright, let's get in there!" We walked through a second set of doors and people screamed when we came through but we calmed them down. I walked up to Allira's door and walked in to the room, she was sitting on her bedside looking out at the battle ensuing.

"Allira!" I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"Let's go!" she said. She got up and walked over to an armor locker containing her gear and slipped it on. I handed her a pistol and waved my hand signaling form up.

"Pida! Signal the ship to get us out of here!"

* * *

On board the ship I sat at the war map and looked at the Serpent Nebula. Allira walked up behind me and peered over my shoulder.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Let's go do something!"

"Alright…" I moved the star chart and hit a galaxy.

"What are you doing?"

"Plotting a course for Omega"

"Why?"

"The Citadel is taking care of the problem, plus we got things to do. We're taking the fight back to the Cerberus bastards"

* * *

_**Tell me how the story is going! Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for stopping** by!_


	10. Chapter 9

**What is up everybody welcome to my first story on ! I am glad to finally start posting my material on a website to see what you think!**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do NOT own Mass Effect 3 or any characters of the Trilogy. My OC Dexus and Characters Sergeant and Vevian are my creations.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cipritine, Palaven_

"Dexus! Enemies to the left!" Sarge yelled.

"Got them on scope!" A squeeze of the trigger and a Cannibal's head was no more. "I'm out on Thermal Clips!" I yelled.

"Here!" Vevian tossed me one which I then jammed into my Krysae Sniper Rifle. After firing at the remaining Reaper forces, we had a moment to catch our breath.

"Damn, this is the worst possible thing to happen right now, Palaven, attacked by Reapers?!" Vevian said angrily. "We had barely time to prepare."

"Well what do you expect? For the Reapers to stop if we call time out?" Sarge said. "At least we had a small amount of time, Earth had none! The soldiers on Earth are probably going through Hell right now."

Sergent was right Earth was going through Hell right this second. Their forces were getting decimated, every day thousands dead. And if we don't hold the line here. We will lose Palaven. Vevian's Omni-Tool flashed to life as we received a message from Command, saying Primarch Fedorian was KIA on Palaven.

"Oh Shit," Vevian said.

"What?" I asked

"Primarch is KIA"

"Well that's just great, what now?"

"Command is looking for a new Primarch on Menae? Commander Shepard is looking into it."

"First Human Spectre? Council's getting desperate." Sergeant said.

"Looks like command is ordering our sector to evacuate this area, Reapers have full control."

"Well you heard them grab what you got and let's go!" Sarge ordered. With that I picked up my Sniper Rifle and stood up.

"LZ's just a click from our position." Vevian said

"Let's get to it."

* * *

We walked to our LZ which was an area of buildings collapsed on each other. We were supposed to meet in front of them where shuttles would be waiting to take us to the Command ship.

"LZ is not to far from here le…" Immediately as Vevian started talking a shot rang past my head and hit Vevian in the stomach. He stayed up for a second, disoriented, and fell to the ground clutching his abdomen.

"Shit! Sniper get to cover!" Sarge yelled. I dragged Vevian to a nearby car and took cover next to him.

"Up high, destroyed building," Vevian wheezed out. I could tell that shot may have grazed a lung just enough to puncture it. He was bleeding bad.

"SARGE!" I yelled "He is bleeding out! I'm administering Medi-Gel!" I waved my Omni-Tool. The wound seemed to go through his abdomen and stop before going through Vevian's armor. There was a large dent on the back side of his armor showing where the bullet was going to exit. "Sit still!" I said. Right after I said that he passed out, probably because of blood loss. A sniper shot rang out and hit the vehicle. "Vevian! Stay with me buddy!" I heard a high pitched noise and saw a red light just barely through Vevian's wound. "Oh, Shi-" was all I managed to get out before I jumped out from behind the vehicle and Vevian's abdomen exploded. I got to an alley just across the way.

"What the hell happened?!" Sarge yelled

"Sarge! Vevian is KIA, the sniper must've hit him with some sort of time bomb!" I yelled back.

"I want that sniper dead!" He yelled. I examined the surroundings and saw a figure in the area Vevian talked about, then another shot grazed the corner of the alley I was on. I took a deep breath and came out of cover honed in on the enemy and fired. A shot hit the enemy in the head and was thrown backwards. He didn't get up into that window again. I ran to Vevian and the Sarge followed with his gun pointed down the street.

"He's dead, Dexus, we need to go." Sarge said. I looked at him then Vevian's corpse and nodded. I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry friend."

* * *

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Sarge yelled as I sprinted to the extraction zone. Shots rang from everywhere and Turian soldiers shot back. Cries of soldiers getting shot, and Reapers communicating amongst themselves also distorted the fray that lie in front of me and as I passed by. I saw the LZ and the shuttle team defending it. My sniper rifle ran out of Thermal Clips so I dropped it and pulled out my M-3 Predator and firing it blindly behind me. I had finally mad it to the extraction zone and jumped onto the shuttle but one thing was missing. I looked around and saw no sign of Sergeant Then I saw him on the ground, crawling toward the shuttle.

"SARGE!" I yelled. "HOLD THE SHUTTLE!" I said jumping out of it. I started sprinting towards Sarge and towards a flurry of bullets, all whizzing past my head. I vaulted over a car and got to Sergeant.

"You got some gut to come get me!" he said as I picked him up into a firemen's carry. I started jogging back when a searing pain hit my right thigh. I collapsed on my right knee but got up again and started jogging towards the shuttle. The Turian's covered me as I made it to the shuttle and loaded Sergeant onto it. The men all stared at me after I jumped on. The shuttle door closed and medics took a look at Sergeants leg and mine. I finally found some time to rest on my way to the ship.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. Thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
